Power Rangers: Life Force ep 1 The Start of Life
by Princess Kindle Rose
Summary: Five teens are chosen to fight an evil that is making every one sick. Please help me with the genres
1. Chapter 1

Starting a story for power rangers please send in ranger oc's for the teams and vilen oc's this is what is needed.

Red ranger made by: starwriter0303 ranger name: alessa

For rangers

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family(optional):

Bio(optional):

Ranger color/appearance:

Zord:

Powers:

Extra(optional):

Vilon

Name:

Age(optional):

Appearance:

Extra(if you think i left something important out):


	2. Chapter 2

Alessandra Castro was walking home from a hard first day of school; she had yet to make friends unless a stray dog counted. She could not wait for her birthday in one week. She would be 18 and could get her brother out of this mess of a family. Alessa did not see the girl running down the street till they collided. The girl's name was Grace.

Grace reached to help Alessa up. "Sorry about that. I should look where I'm going."

Grace was wearing a blue t-shirt with a picture of the sea on it and jeans. Alessa took the offered hand and stood up.

"Thanks. I have to go," she said heading home.

Alessa lived in a one story brick house on Rose Street. The garden had daisies, marigolds, and sunflowers in it.

Alessa walked inside. "Mom, I'm home!"

Alessa was not expecting a reply so she was not surprised when there was nun. Alessa went into the kichen and as she thought her mom had left a note: G_one to work frozen dinner in the freezer._Alessa sighed. She hated frozen food, but she took it out and warmed it up. She knew that if she did not eat her mom would worry and Alessa did not need that.

The next day

Gage walked down the school hall, listening to his music. He turned into his math class and came face to face with the new girl, Alessa.

Suddenly, over the speakers, the principal said, "Would Gage Diff, Alessandra Castro and Grace Oakland report to the nurse's office?"

Gage, Alessa and Grace left the room and headed to the nurse wondering what was going on. The nurse was man by the name of Doctor Dan, but everyone called him Doctor D. He liked to wear silver, so today he was wearing a silver shirt and jeans. He was about 5'5 with blonde hair cut military style. He was clean shaven too. He smiled as the teens entered the room.

"Sit down, I have something to tell you," he said.

They sat.

"Two years ago, I was part of a research group trying to find a cure for cancer. We thought we found one, but on further research, we found out that it was not. But we kept what we found and two days ago, the head of the research group went missing. I think that this has something to do with the sample we found two years ago."

Grace raised her hand.

"What does this have to do with us?" she asked.

Doctor D reached behind him and held up three shots each with a different color liquid inside.

"These shots hold the key to the power of morphing into power rangers."


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at Doctor D then Grace asked "what if we don't want to be power rangers" Doctor D smiled "that is ok I can't force you but if you agree your going to have to trust each other you guys have time to deside I just dont know how long you will have but lets say two weeks till then take these temporary morphing shots if you need to morph just use the shot in the arm or leg" they took the viles two each then returned to class.

Gage looked at Grace his biology partner and turned on his music as Grace started talking when Grace saw that Gage was not listening she gave up. Across the room Alessa and teacher were talking "i know that you have not been here long but try to be ready for the test on friday ok" said the teacher Alessa nodded as the bell rang.

Grace walked home after school looking at the shots Doctor D had given her to use if she needed as she got to her street she looked up that was strange her mom always left a light on in the house. Grace pulled out her phone and called her mom there was no answer. Grace desided to go to Doctor D's house he lived only two blocks away.

Mean wile

Grace's mom was under the city being held captive by Raze in the dark it was hard to tell what Raze looked like. "what do you want with me" asked miss oakland Raze just looked at her as he said "your perfect bate for the good doctor"

Next day at school grace was scared her mom had not come home. Grace was so distracted that she did not see Gage "watch were your going" snapped Gage just then the radio when off _we have an attack of what looks like sick people in black in down town_ Grace looked at Gage then pretended to be sick and was sent to the nurses office but she went out side insted and was joined by Alessa and Gage as the three of them injected them selves and morphed in to power rangers life force Alessa was wareing red with a shot on the front, Grace and Gage looked almost the same exsept for there colors Grace was blue whale Gage was black


End file.
